Solace
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: cause whenever he would see her coming to his prison cell he would feel comfortable and that was enough to keep him alive.


Solace

Summary- cause whenever he would see her coming to his prison cell he would feel comfortable and that was enough to keep him alive.

Disclaimer- Naruto isn't mine

I never expected that the people I called comrades and best friend are the one who would kill me. I never expect that Sakura my Ex fan girl would actually use her new abilities on me. I never expected that Kakashi the one who thought me so many great things especially the chidori would attack me using it. And I never expected that Naruto my best friend will unleash his demons and kill me as soon as possible.

Here I am now sitting inside the prison cell. So down, so desperate. They brought me home yesterday. Yesterday seems like a joke. I never expected that it would turn out like this. They took advantage of me and that was unfair. But who was unfair from the start? Me. I almost killed my 'comrades' in their mission to retrieve me from sound 4.

So when I saw them they stop the trash talk and charge at me. Sakura punched the land and it was divided into two. Kakashi used the chidori on me, 4 x and Naruto turned insane and started beating the shit out of me. And when I woke up here I am inside this prison cell…all alone.

I couldn't believe it. They promised me that they would always be here for me that they will never leave me alone. But promises are vulnerable, here I am abandoned.

My life is just a waste too. I was never able to kill Itachi. I saw him but he fled so my 'revenge' wasn't a success at all. I left konoha for nothing, I left my friends for nothing, I live a life full of sadness and hate for nothing. Guess Itachi would always be lucky and of course better than me.

My thoughts were interrupted when the 5th hokage stood in front of me, outside my prison cell of course.

"So Sasuke. Long time no see." She said in a cold tone

"Hn…" I reacted as usual. What more can I say? I'm already insecure. I want to die right here, right now.

"What can you say now?" she asked

"I say nothing. You won, happy?" I asked obviously irritated. There's no point in telling me 5o thousand times that I lost because I knew it and I'm ashamed of it.

"Well then I'll leave you to someone, you behave" she said and left.

Then 10 anbu members opened my cell and tied my wrists together. They already placed a chakra absorber on me before I woke up. The 10 members lead me inside a room. It has a table in the middle and two chairs across from each other and a light in the middle. I guessed. This is the interrogation room. A place where executed people will go through first.

I was asked to be seated and I obeyed. I sat on the chair and they got out of the room but I could sense that they are just outside.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a blonde girl with blue eyes that showed sorrow. She was frowning. She was wearing a purple top and skirt…she was beautiful and I felt peace when she entered. I stare at her eye to eye. I met her blue eyes and realized it was her.

Ino Yamanaka…

I acted like she doesn't mean anything to me but the truth is I like her…

"Good morning Sasuke-"she said but she stopped herself after mentioning my name. She sighed and just sat on the chair in front of me.

"So you're an Interrogator, that's nice." I complimented.

She smiled a little. "Well…yes. But right now we need to proceed with my questions." She said. It was obvious in her eyes that she's sad, very sad.

"How do you feel?" Ino asked me in her concerned soft voice.

"I'm fine." I replied but really I'm not.

"Really?"

"No"

Unexpectedly she lowered her head to hide her eyes. "You shouldn't have left in the first place." She said her words contained hate, betrayal, anger and hurt.

I keep my cool. I'm not good at comforting crying women.

I noticed her grip on her skirt. I also saw tears flowing to her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in my cold tone. I can't be soft on her, I considered her as well…also and enemy…

Ino stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry." Was all she said and rush out of the door, crying…

I felt bad for myself for not comforting her. I know in the first place that she's agonized by my suffering in this cell.

The door swung open this time the anbu got me and brought me back to my cell. All alone in the dark.

The next day I was brought in the interrogation room again. This time she was already waiting.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." She said in an emotionless tone but before I could answer she already talked "let's proceed then"

The session started I kept my mouth shut in every stupid question she asked since she is head interrogator her skills are pretty awesome and I have no choice but to answer her back the truth.

"My last question. You know you would be defeated, you could have fled…but why did you stayed and tried to talk to them?"

The question wad true. I sensed their presence. Thinking I want to go back to konoha I appeared in front of them but before I could say 'take me with you, I want to go back' they attacked me.

"I always wanted to go back to konoha. But it seems like they aren't willing to. They charged at me and tried to kill me. I guess everyone wants me dead." I sighed giving up the truth that I was no longer the boy they always loved but now they hate me.

"That's not true!" she said out loud. Simple but caught my whole attention.

Then she started crying again. It was the first time I saw her cry. Her blue eyes releasing tears and those tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't hate you."

Simple but that sentence made an impact on me.

"Ino…"

"The truth is I hate this! I don't want to interrogate you! I don't want to lead you to your own execution. So if I have to lie to save your life I would do that! I never was mad at you in fact I miss you so much and I still…I still…love you" she burst out.

I was completely speechless about that so I remained silent. Her words really did made and impact to me.

She stood up and tried to walk away but I caught her arm and pulled her to a hug. At first she tried to remove my arms on her waist but in the end she leaned on me and hugged me back

We stayed like that for a few minutes. After that session no more was scheduled but everyday she would visit me bringing food and stuff for me. She would sit in front of me but the only problem is the barrier. But I never complained about that. Once I see her in front of me, smiling like there's no problem all of my insecurities and problems even the pain will be lost.

She was my solace

And it was enough to have her smiling in front of me. Even I can't touch her, it' alright. Just as long as I see her smile, her warm words I would be satisfied.

Even I don't see the sun…it felt like I have seen it when I'm with her

Even I wasn't able to talk to my friends…it's alright because I have her and she is the most important person right now and forever will.

Even I wasn't able to walk out and train…I'm still strong because of her presence.

Even I'm getting weaker and weaker…I'm still strong because of her.

She's my everything. And I know she's not allowed to visit me but she would break the rules and would sometimes be scolded by Tsunade and her friends and the villagers trust on her decreases she still continued doing her same routine everyday. Morning, her lunch break and before she leaves.

Days have passed and I'm still here. I was treated well then she came, crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her as I wiped her tears away. Since the cell have enough space for my arm to reach her.

"I tried to stop them, I tried to beg them, I tried to explain but they still want to execute you." She cried.

I gave up. It was my time after all, I have to go. But the thought of leaving her is painful…I don't want to leave her. Instead I tried to remain calm. "I'm guilty Ino, I did a lot of bad things." I replied calmly.

"NO! I'm not letting them do that to you!" she cried as she hugged me even were so stiff. She managed to let her arms in and hug me. "I love you" she said softly

I replied. Since maybe this will be the last "I love you" that I will hear. "I love you too Ino." I said and tried to wrap my arms around her

The next day before Ino could come they picked me up, tied my arms and lead me out. Today was my execution, execution in front of the people I betrayed.

I was tied down to a pole. I give up. I know I can break it and ran away. But I give up. This was my fate.

They were about to kill me when A voice interrupted. "DON'T!" I recognized the voice and it made everybody stopped. Ino was there, running towards me, her hair wasn't tied up and she was crying.

But before I could talk she hugged me. Shielding me from the attacks I could possibly get.

I lowered my head so that I would be near at her ear. "Ino, let go of me, you'll be hurt." I said silently commanding.

"NO!" she shouted out loud and hugged me tighter.

"Ino!" a voice called. I looked up and saw Shikamaru. Ino's ex- boyfriend.

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU! YOU WONT MAKE ME GET OUT OF HERE." She provoked.

I noticed Shikamaru balling his fist and stopping the ninja's to point at Sasuke because Ino was there. Tsunade was talking with Shizune. Shizune was calming her down but it's useless, Tsunade must be really mad at Ino and our friends. They where somewhat disappointed.

I sighed. I never thought she would go this far. Making the people disappointed. "Ino please…let me go."

She grip on my arm. "NO! WHEN I SAID NO! IT MEANS NO!" she selflessly scowled. She really does mean it.

I tried to free myself from her powerful hug but since my arms are tied I can't. I have fallen for it. To hard to escape.

-

It had been 2 years since that Incident happened. I was with her now. I married her a few months after I was free. Then we had a son. He looks exactly like me but he got Ino's eyes. We lived at the Uchiha compound I'm already a Jounin and Ino is also one. Our friends also apologized and my team, team 7 has been reunited again.

She's my solace at that times and also the one who bravely stood up for me.

-

End.

Another one shot done : I know it's not that good but please review say anything you want but don't flame ;)


End file.
